Monster-Izing The Cake
Monster-Izing The Cake is the 9th Season Two episode of the CandyCake Guppies series and the 29th overall. Plot Vanilla Cake tries out a substance that makes him behave differently, but soon turns into a giant zombified-monster. Episode (The episode begins with the guppies playing a game in the park.) *CandyCakes: "Rock, paper, scissors!" *Choco Cream: "Vanilla Cake, you're it!" *Vanilla Cake: "Again?!" (The other guppies swam off to hide.) *Vanilla Cake: "DAUUGH! I ABSOLUTELY DON'T LIKE THIS GAME!!!" *Choco Cream (in distance): "Too bad!" (Vanilla sneaks around and found Choco behind a tree.) *Choco Cream: "You found me..." (Vanilla used one move called Foresight. In other trees, he sees the other guppies hiding behind them.) *Vanilla Cake: "I found you all!" *Lolipop Pops: "What? This happens everytime we let Vanilla be the seeker." *Sugar Pie: "What? And how did he find us so fast?" *Vanilla Cake: "Oh, it's simple. I kind of cheated by using the move Foresight." *Blueberry Jam: "Vanilla, you're not supposed to use your moves." *Vanilla Cake: "So what?" *Lolipop Pops: "No wonder you're such a jerk!" *Vanilla Cake: "Hey! Who are you calling a jerk?!" *Cinnamon Buns: "Jeez, get over it." *Lolipop Pops: "Vanilla Cake, if only if you were nicer, we would love that." *Vanilla Cake: "Oh, whatever. I can be nicer in some situations. Hey, who wants me to be it?" *All but Vanilla: "Not I!" *Choco Cream: "Let's play catch the leaf ball instead." (During many rounds, Vanilla zaps his friends with Thundershock to catch the ball himself. After a while, they have had enough.) *Lolipop Pops: "You know what? Let's stop playing now." *Vanilla Cake: "What? Is it something wrong I did?" *Cinnamon Buns: "No." *Blueberry Jam: "We're actually gonna make you nicer, and I know just how to do it." (We cut to the house's basement. Blueberry instructs Pops on a pink-colored chemical.) *Blueberry Jam: "Alright, Vanilla. Pops and I have created a potion for you that'll make you become nicer." *Sugar Pie: "I'll get it for you." (When she got to the table, she noticed that two test tubes had the same pink-colored liquid in it. She cannot tell which is the real one.) *Sugar Pie (handing Vanilla the test tube): "Uhh, here you go." *Vanilla Cake: "I don't see what this will do to me, but..." (He scarfs the liquid down. Then he began shaking a bit.) *Lolipop Pops: "Well, Vanilla. How do you feel?" *Vanilla Cake: "I don't know." *Lolipop Pops: "Well, how about giving me a hug?" *Vanilla Cake: "Oh sure, hugs are fun, fun, fun!" (hugs Pops tightly) (The others laughed.) *Choco Cream: "He kind of like me now!" *Lolipop Pops: "Okay, Van. You can stop now." *Vanilla Cake: "Stop? Oh, no! I suggest we should all play together! Let's all have fun!" (The guppies cheered. First, we cut to Vanilla playing chess with Blue. Blue won, and Vanilla shook hands with him. Then, he and Choco blew up balloons together. Last, he plays a violin and the others dance. Finally, we cut in the living room.) *Mrs Galaxy: "Kids, would you like to help me set up the table for lunch?" *Vanilla Cake: "Oh, don't worry about that. That's already taken care of." *Mr Rainbow: "Oh, I see you've got a change of heart." *Chondoller: "Vanilla, I hope you're not faking your kindness." *Vanilla Cake: "Pshhhhh! Chondoller, I'm not faking it. I'm actually being kind, no lie." (When he chuckles, there was a little evil in it.) *Chandelee: "What's up with the evil laugh?" *Vanilla Cake: "That's no evil laugh. Now, can I not be excused?" *Mr Rainbow: "Nope." *Vanilla Cake: "Yeah! Lunch time!" *Chandelee: "Pops, what's wrong with Vanilla?" *Lolipop Pops: "I have no clue. It's kind of a long story." (After lunch, Pops goes down the basement herself. When she got to the table, one of the test tubes was nearly empty.) *Lolipop Pops: "Wait a second." (She carefully observed the half-empty tube.) *Lolipop Pops: "Wait...This can't be...This isn't the potion of kindness. It's the potion of monsterization!" (Chondoller comes down the basement.) *Chondoller: "Loli! You better come to the restaurant! I think things are getting ugly!" *Lolipop Pops: "I'm coming!" (The scene cuts to Eggplant's restaurant. Vanilla Cake, who's now grown twice his height, his skin turning grayish-green, and his now-frizzy hair a murky dark green color.) *Vanilla Cake: "Eggplant, when is my sundae coming?!" *Eggplant: "Uhh, uhh, uhh!" *Vanilla Cake: "Give it to me now, you wimp!" *Eggplant: "It-it-it'll be coming in a minute!" (runs to the kitchen) (At that moment, Chondoller and Pops arrived at the restaurant, along with the other kids.) *Chandelee: "Alright, we came as soon as--WAAHOOA! Look at Vanilla Cake!" *Sugar Pie: "He's now big, ugly, and clammy!" *Vanilla Cake: "How dare you say that to me!" *Blueberry Jam: "Pops, I think it's those chemicals in that potion! They're making him turn into a huge zombie!" *Vanilla Cake: "Why don't you keep that mouth shut, sir?" *Lolipop Pops: "Vanilla, I want to change you back." *Vanilla Cake: "I don't want to change back! I love my ugliness!" *All: "Ewww!" *Vanilla Cake: "Quiet!" (Darkness unexpectedly covers the inside of the restaurant. Everyone looked around in confusion.) *Lolipop Pops: "I'm serious. I love the old you." *Vanilla Cake: "Well, everyone loves the new me!" *Lolipop Pops: "What?" (Thundershocks Vanilla) (The hit from the Thundershock caused Vanilla's eyes to glow green.) *Vanilla Cake: "Nobody stops the new Vanilla Cake." (His psychic powers reached Pops, throwing her out of the building. Vanilla laughs evilly. He pushes the others out of his way.) *Eggplant: "Are you out of your rotting mind?! You just kicked out my customers!" *Vanilla Cake: "Who cares about your customers? I shall rule Jupiter! I am going to destroy this town for good!" (He punches a hole through the ceiling and flies out.) *Choco Cream: "Don't tell me that's normal." *Lolipop Pops: "I don't understand! I thought I gave him the potion to be nice, but now he's a monster." *Sugar Pie: "Wait, I think I gave him the wrong potion." *Blueberry Jam: "Ugh..." *Lolipop Pops: "Well, we better doing something. CandyCakes, let's go!" *Cinnamon Buns: "Right behind you!" (The other guppies fly through the hole. Next scene cuts to Mirror Valley. They are talking to Sir Great White.) *Sir Great White: "The potion of monsterization? Hmm. This may sound a bit frightening, kids, but ingesting a potion like that could be dangerous. Once the chemicals are inside a person, they hack their bodies by changing the skin green, doubling their height, and worse...slowly eating away at their insides." *Pops, Sugar, Cinnamon: "What?!" *Sir Great White: "Yes. I want you all to go and give him a weakness. I'm not sure what it is, but maybe you can figure it out yourself." *Blueberry Jam: "So, if we don't cure him soon, will he become a giant zombie permanently?" *Sir Great White: "I'm afraid so." *Choco Cream: "I bet it's not fun being so huge." *Blueberry Jam: "Get this, Choco. Vanilla is being attacked on the inside, but he doesn't know it...or feel it. And if we don't find his weak spot..." *Lolipop Pops: "He'll become a zombie forever." *Sugar Pie: "AHHH! Ewwww, zombies are gross." (Next scene cuts to Vanilla flying through the city. He's now a foot bigger than before and missing small pieces of skin all over his body. Everyone looked at his unpleasant appearance. He destroyed a few vehicles with his psychic powers and other objects in his way. At a construction site, he grabs a few metal pipes and with his powers, he puts the pipes together to create a flying chair. Vanilla takes a seat and the chair takes him above the city.) *Vanilla Cake: "Attention Jupiter Town..." (No one paid attention.) *Vanilla Cake: "I said..." (in a booming demonic voice) "ATTENTION JUPITER TOWN!!!" (Startled, the citizens looked up at him.) *Vanilla Cake: "You should be alarmed, because me as a zombie, I can take you all down, unless if any of you are too chicken to fight me off. I will take over the town!" (Citizens chatter in confusion.) *Vanilla Cake: "Now quiet, because I will scare you all away. And I will choose my most favorite in this town." *Eggplant: "Oh, me! You like my cooking, right?" *Vanilla Cake: "Quiet! Chondoller and what's-his-name, come on down!" *Chandelee: "Looks like things are getting even more uglier." (Vanilla's psychic brings them up to the arm of his chair.) *Chandelee: "Hey! Put us down!" *Vanilla Cake: "No need to fear, my miniature friends. The three of us shall rule this town." *Chondoller: "Not happening, mister." *Vanilla Cake: "Hey, we'll still be together and love each other like real brothers and sisters do." *Chondoller: "Really? You think we can be brothers with a giant zombie like you?" *Chandelee: "Did I ever mention that zombies are gross?" *Vanilla Cake: "Huzzah!" (The scene cuts to the other CandyCakes flying to town.) *Cinnamon Buns: "So, Lolipop, are you able to figure out Vanilla's weakness?" *Lolipop Pops: "Not yet, but I'm sure I'll think about it sooner." *Blueberry Jam: "But, Vanilla must be huge by now. It's almost gonna be impossible for us to stop him." *Lolipop Pops: "Maybe, but we'll stop him somehow." (The scene cuts to town. Eggplant, Miss Jupiter, Sweetheart, and Mistletoe are spinning in midair by Vanilla's psychic. Vanilla is a lot more bigger than ever and his skin is more clammy.) *Vanilla Cake: "You see what I'm talking about, my friends? That's what I call good times." *Chondoller: "Vanilla, let them down!" *Vanilla Cake: "No. I decide to give those unhappy people some fun." *Lolipop Pops: "And just about time, huh!" *Vanilla Cake (turns around): "What?" (Eggplant, Miss Jupiter, Sweetheart, and Mistletoe plummeted on the street floor.) *Lolipop Pops: "We've came to stop you, Vanilla." *Choco Cream: "And here to celebrate your abnormal growth spurt...I think." *Vanilla Cake: "Does sound like fun...but give me anything you have for me as gifts!" *Choco Cream: "Me!" *Vanilla Cake: "Not you. Sugar Pie." *Sugar Pie: "Uhh..." (thought to herself) "Oh no! What could make a good present for a brother who's now a giant zombie? WHAT WILL BE COME OF HER?!" *Vanilla Cake: "I heard that." *Blueberry Jam: "Vanilla, come on! We're trying to help you! Those chemicals are eating away at your insides at a dangerously fast pace." *Vanilla Cake: "Silence! Now that I'm ugly, your begging will never make me fall for your babyish heartwarmth." (A white eletrical orb grows on his hand and launches it. His siblings dodged it. Vanilla does it again, and Cinnamon's now-black hair spikes at different directions.) *Cinnamon Buns: "You see this? This is why I don't like lightning. It makes my hair spike out and I look ridiculous!" *Vanilla Cake: "Dance, little children!" (He tosses more orbs and the other guppies dodge them.) *Lolipop Pops: "Wait. Sugar, use your Thunderbolt on that radio pole thing." *Sugar Pie: "On it!" (She uses her Thunderbolt on the radio pole-thingy. Vanilla's orb hits the thunder and travels up to the pole, bending it oddly.) *Vanilla Cake: "What's going on?" *Lolipop Pops: "Simple. Trying to give off electricity on that pole." *Vanilla Cake: "Well, that doesn't have to do with fun, but...How will you escape...quicksand?" (The other guppies are seen slowly sinking in quicksand. Vanilla leaves them stuck.) *Vanilla Cake: "So, my pumpkin head friends, what other fun things do you have in mind?" *Chandelee: "Seriously, Vanilla, just stop it." *Chondoller: "You're hurting your brothers and sisters." *Vanilla Cake: "I'm not hurting them. I'm just giving them a little playtime on their own." *Sugar Pie: "AHHHH! We'll never get out!" *Lolipop Pops: "Never say never! One of you, use Hyper Beam on that lamp post." *Cinnamon Buns: "I got that!" (A yellowish beam shoots out of her hands, causing the lamp post to lower to their reach. The guppies escaped the quicksand.) *Vanilla Cake (unsarcastically): "Wow. I'm impressed." *Lolipop Pops: "We've had enough play time, Vanilla. Now let us go." *Chandelee: "Yeah, just let them go, Vanilla." *Vanilla Cake: "Hmmm, but now is the time for more fun and games!" (He uses his electrical orb as a bowling ball and rolls it toward the five.) *Vanilla Cake: "I call this game 'Bowling Baltz'. Strike!" (Loli and the others tried to escape the ball, but they were striked. Vanilla laughs evilly.) *Sugar Pie: "Poor Vanilla." *Blueberry Jam: "Poor Vanilla? He almost squashed us like bugs! He's gonna become a zombie forever!" *Lolipop Pops: "If only we could distract him..." *Blueberry Jam: "Distract him? Ooh, watch me. I'll use the move Transform, and..." (Blue transforms into a turkey vulture.) *Choco Cream: "A turkey vulture?" *Cinnamon Buns: "I wonder how a bird is gonna distract Vanilla." *Blueberry Jam: "Just watch me. I think I know what I'm doing." (Vanilla is now a lot more bigger than ever and is losing more pieces of skin on his body.) *Vanilla Cake: "Now then! I must take over fun! I must seize this town!" *Chondoller: "You know what? I think we've had it." *Chandelee: "Yeah. You look totally nasty and ugly." *Chondoller: "We've had it with you and your ugly looks." (The two walk away.) *Vanilla Cake: "Hey, wait. Come back. I thought we all have something here. Come on!" (Blue, as the turkey vulture, approaches.) *Blueberry Jam: "Van. It'z an honor to meet ya." *Vanilla Cake: "A turkey vulture? Woah, I love those kinds of birds! And it even talks...in a German accent!" *Blueberry Jam: "Yez. It'z I. I can't help notize how big you are." *Vanilla Cake: "Wait a minute. How do I know you're not some kind of shapeshifting creature?" *Blueberry Jam: "Hmmm. I zee your point. But I shall vly ov. Good bue." *Vanilla Cake: "Hey, don't go. You're my life." *Blueberry Jam: "Very vell. How 'bout you try to crack me zome jokez?" *Vanilla Cake: "Ooh, I like where this is going!" *Blueberry Jam: "Why do sea gulls fly to the sea? Because if they fly to the bay, they'd be called 'bay-gulls'!" *Vanilla Cake: "HA! Tell me another one." *Blueberry Jam: "What do bees where when it's cold outside? Their yellow jackets." *Vanilla Cake: " HA HA! Another one." *Blueberry Jam: "Okay. So Nitrogen and Oxygen woke up in the middle of the night. They asked the scientist for a glass of water, but the he yells to them, NO!" *Vanilla Cake: "WHAAAAAAT?! Oh yeah, I get it! You are really fun! So how about helping me rule this town?" *Blueberry Jam: "Ya, but I need you to do me a vavor." *Vanilla Cake: "I'm listening." *Blueberry Jam: "I vant you to...put on dis crown." *Vanilla Cake: "What a...But why?" *Blueberry Jam: "Vou're gettin' uglier. Other people vill think you're nazty." *Vanilla Cake: "Never!" *Blueberry Jam: "But I command ya." *Vanilla Cake: "Quiet!" *Blueberry Jam: "Put it on." *Vanilla Cake (demonic voice): "YOU DARE TO ORDER ME?! WHY I OUGHTA!!!" (He Thundershocks the vulture, changing it back to Blue. He lays on the street motionless, along with the others. Vanilla approaches the limp bodies of his siblings. At first, he grinned evilly, but then it changed to concern.) *Vanilla Cake: "Guys...What have I done? I lost my five best friends in the world! I can't believe how crazy I am like this." (picks up the crown) "Wait. This isn't right. I'm numb all over...But I must change back. It must be done." (puts on the crown) "Goodbye, new me." (The energy from the crown shrinks him back to normal size. Vanilla's skin is now its normal color and his hair is back to brown. The other guppies woke up.) *Lolipop Pops: "Vanilla?" *Vanilla Cake: "Guys! Thank goodness you're alive!" *Sugar Pie: "Vanilla Cake, you're not a huge zombie anymore." *Vanilla Cake: "That zombified me is terribly ugly." *Choco Cream: "Well, now that you're back..." (Back to the house.) *Choco Cream: "Let's party!" (The guppies cheered and celebrated.) End of episode.